Eyeliner and Mascara Reaplied
by BOE-4eva
Summary: THE SEQUAL TO 'EYELINER AND MASCARA' ! It's going to be twice the laughs, twices the lies, twice the blackmail and ten times the humiliation! Will Eyeliner and Mascara always be apart of Oliver's life whether he likes it or not? PLEAZE R&R COMPLETE
1. Eyeliner and Mascara Unapplied

The sequel to Eyeliner and Mascara is finally up! And 'Reapplied' is going to be twice the laughs, twice the blackmail, twice the lies and ten times the humiliation. I really hope that you all like it as much as you liked eyeliner and Mascara. I can only hope that it will be as popular. I love you all for reviewing and pushing me, and I hope this story can reward you…. This is dedicated to the reviewers!! I love you all !!!!! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. But don't worry, I am working on it!

Eyeliner and Mascara: Reapplied "Eyeliner and Mascara- Unapplied" 

Something got me thinking, thinking that life is just one big joke. And everyone and everything else exists for one purpose, to piss you off. You may not agree with this but unfortunately it is the way it has to be. No body else knows that they were only created for this reason, and they may never know, because if you told them they just wouldn't believe you and they'd think you were an idiot. This being another way that they get at you. Let me tell you about the two worst offenders in my life as it is right now. Jonathan McGregor and Robert Jergen. Do you want to know why? Here I'll let you guess why. I'm sitting at a crowded restaurant with Enrique, in a dress and heels, Enrique in the same embarrassing situation, but do you want to know the worst thing? No make up! None! Your probably thinking, 'Isn't that a good thing' cause make up isn't very masculine, and as we all know, masculinity is what I do best. Well, anyway, it's not good! Cause with out make up, we don't look like girls we just look like the famous, Oliver Polanski and Enrique Ginacalo, in dresses. So have you finally guessed why Johnny and Robert have pissed me off so much? Yes, yes it never ends. I'm afraid blackmail, dirty little pranks and total humiliation will always be a part of my life and unfortunately I think that I will mainly be on the receiving end, unless I can get my hands on something, something juicy, something dirty, something……something half interesting so that I can finally turn the tables in our favour. Cause unfortunately after the 'revealing' photos of Johnny and Robert mysteriously went missing, and the tape was sent to Enrique's mothers house by accident, I'm afraid that we have had absolutely nothing to pull on them, but soon that will change……..soon I will rule them, and then I will rule the world! MWAHAHAHA Note to self: Never reveal evil plans until they have been successfully executed.

"Oliver…." Enrique whispered nervously glancing around. "People are staring" Wow, he's observant today. I recon that they would have kicked us out already if my family didn't partly manage this restaurant. Because surely by now they have figured out that we are……. who we are, cause Johnny and Robert went to great lengths to make sure that we were noticeable. Barstards! This has to be ten times lower than what we made them do, make that a gazillion times lower. Sometimes they make me want to puke, puke in the most elegant of ways of corse. Gosh darn it! I'm just so angry. Grrrrr…..

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked. Leaning forward on my elbows. "They have us trapped, we can leave until 10:30, and even if we tried, they'd know. Cause I can see the camera's, there's even a microphone in the vase" Now why does that seem so familiar? :::sarcastic::: Oh that's right! THEY COPIED US!! I'm sure they could come up with their own blackmail ideas! Wait, again I give them too much credit! They could never come up with something that brilliant so they used my idea! Because they are but mere mortals.

Enrique mumbled something about that sounded like either, 'This is the most embarrassing thing ever' OR 'What is my toast and dressing doing together?'. I'm leaning toward the first one.

I avert my lingering gaze to the decorative clock on the wall. Either it's been 8:30 for the past 20 minutes OR I get the sinking feeling that clocks stopped. Both Enrique and myself weren't given watches, and were forced to rely on the clock in here. Maybe this is pert of Johnny and Roberts plan. This way, we could accidentally stay here longer than we have to, cause we'd be to scared of the consequences if we were to leave early. Ok, maybe I shouldn't reek so much into it, maybe the clocks just…..stopped?

"Oliver I have to get out of here! If my dad finds out………." He sucked in a fearful breath.

"Don't stress Enrique. What's your dad going to do about it? You stood up to your mum, and deep down I know that you have the balls to stand up to your dad as well!" Ok that was really gay! What's next? I know, I'll be giving him a cheer! 'Give me an E… Give me an N…..Give me an R…….etc.' Ok enough of this, I cant be saying any of this prissy girly stuff, I have a reputation to protect as a manly man! :::glares::: I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that.

I saw that flash of a camera from the corner of my eye, I think that Enrique saw it also because we both looked in the direction of the light. Just my luck! A goddamn reporter! That's all I need. Why don't my parents come down for a nice meal as well?

Just at that moment the restraint doors opened, to reveal……….

There! Chapter 1 complete, I know that it isn't as long ads my previous chapters to E&M. That's because this is like an intro. I hope you liked it and I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter! So please Review!!!! REVIEW!!! PWEEEEEEEEZZZZ…..I'll answer questions and give responses in my next post if you'd like!! Bribery is sweet…… CYA SOON!!!

Luv Cass

PS. Im just about to have exams, my first is today. SO after they are finished in a week, ill be free all holidays and full on fanfic writing will commence!!!


	2. Just another one of those 'Throw a piano...

Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat DO NOT own beyblade. I own beyblades, but not the TV series and/or movie and merchandise associated with beyblade. 

HELLO! ::waves:: I'm back for another chapter of E&M 'Reapplied'. I have a plot know, so I know exactly where this is going and how I'm going to end it, when I get to that! BUT in the mean time, please enjoy this chapter. Just when Oliver thought that things couldn't get any worse, they do. But then again, he is cursed! Enjoy!!!

"Just another one of those 'Throw a piano off a tall building' moments!" 

Is it just me, or does anyone else get the feeling that I'm cursed. And that when you think nothing else can go wrong, something will. Or when there's no way that things could get worse, but somehow it always does. I don't mean to sound sacrilegious, but GOD where are you? What could possibly be more important than what happens to me? This situation is all to familiar for me to feel comfortable.

Enrique's jaw gaped open and kinda just moved up and down with small quivering shakes.

"Oliver……….what are your parents doing here?" Enrique gasped. I want to say 'Because I'm cursed' but, my sarcastic tongue couldn't fight off my realistic one.

"I don't know?" My breath shook in my mouth. I ducked my head when they looked in our direction. I'm going to kill them! I know they did this! My parents don't just show up out of the blue to their restraint, they only come if they absolutely have to. Oh My God. They're getting led to a table! A table next to ours……. Just when I had actually slightly considered that it couldn't possible get any worse. But then I remember that, I'm cursed. Damn that curse.

Enrique's face scrunches up and he looks like he's about to cry. He's such a girl. He should learn to be more of a man from me! Ok back to the more important stuff, like ::gasps:: What was mum thinking wearing that blouse with that skirt!

"I'd rather face what Johnny and Robert have install, than stay here and possibly ruin my life" Enrique whispered. I pursed my lips, just figuring out that I had been gaping ever since my parents walked in. Way to make an idiot of yourself Oliver! "If your parents see us, they'll tell my parents. And then no telling what mum will do then to get me back home." He's right. This could do to us what it did to Johnny and Robert. Make us laughing stocks of the entire millionaire community. We could be made social outcasts. Just the thought of it is making my whole body go numb. We have to get out of here.

"Ok, how do you insist we do it?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Oliver not everything in life has to be some great big master plan. We can just leave" He said, with that annoying 'your such an idiot' tone. Who does he think he's calling an idiot! He's the idiot! I wont clarify that just yet, I'll wait until he does something that is really, really stupid and then I'll get back to you.

"F.Y.I Enrique! We have to think of some kind of strategy to get out of here, to avoid my parents and the reporters!" I whispered harshly.

"So what do you propose we do?" He has such high expectations of me. He thinks that I always have some kind of plan. Although I don't disagree with his view, for I am a quick thinker, and an evil one at that. But I just don't feel comfortable being put on the spot like that.

"I don't know!" He put on a shocked face. He's mocking me! How dare he mock me! ::glares:: His shock turned to a contemptuous grin. OOO I want to slap him so hard. When I said slap, what I meant was punch. ::awkward laughter:: he. he. he. "If your so smart En. ri. que! Why don't you think of something! And do it soon, my parents will get a bit suspicious if we continue whispering like this!"

"Ok!" He said standing up. What the hell is he doing? He grinned. "I'm just going to use the little girls room" He said in a high pitched voice, and headed in the direction of the toilets. Shock embraced my features, and my mouth gaped. I can't believe he just did that! He just left me here! And he said 'little girls room'. NOW that is funny. ::giggles:: ::looks around:: Remind me not to 'giggle' out loud when I'm sitting by myself. Ok that's it! I have to leave! I'll just go to the bathroom just like Enrique did.

"Excuse me miss, but may we borrow the salt from your table?" With out having to turn my head, I knew it was my father. And I don't think that I will be turning my head cause if I did then I'd be in big trouble.

"Yes sure, here" My voice shock as I talked. In my panic to pass him the cursed object I knocked it over, the grainy substance spilling across the table. Just my luck, not only am I cursed by my surroundings are also! In an attempt to escape, I stood quickly, only to break one of my heals and fall back down again.

I hand came in to view from above. Enrique? What the hell. He came back to save me! I knew that he couldn't just leave me here! He's so lovely. We sat back down at the table as one of the waiters cleaned the salt of it. My father turned back to his meal. I smiled at Enrique.

"There were no windows" He said bluntly. So he didn't come back for me, he came back because he couldn't escape!

"Thanks Enrique. That makes me feel so loved" He rolled his eyes.

"Oliver I wouldn't have left without you!" I seriously doubt that! But I wont tell him that.

"Thanks" I stated tediously. "So Enrique, since your master plan failed, how do you intend to leave?"

"Use the front door" He grinned arrogantly. "With out making scene" ::gasps:: He says that like he expects that I would be the one making the scene. What does he think that I am? Some kind of retard? I get the feeling that I shouldn't say that out loud, because I know that he'll answer it and I know exactly how he will answer it. Again, I feel so unloved. I think that it should be an indictable offence, to mock me, and/or any stupid person. Hmmmm…. I didn't really think about it before I said it. WAIT! Technically I didn't say it out loud…. SOOOOO it's not like anyone is listening to my thoughts so who's gonna know that I called myself stupid? Nobody! Do I always think like this? Do I always think like I'm talking to someone? I feel kinda stupid now.

"We still have to pay, so it's not like it will be a quick exit!" I said frankly. He looked thoughtful. He. He. He'd forgotten about that. He tried to cover his forgetfulness with a cynical smirk.

"I knew that Oliver" He shrugged.

"Of course you did!" I said sarcastically. He knew that I knew that he'd forgotten and didn't bother arguing with me. He lifted a finger, and spoke.

"Lets just leave a couple of hundred with the waitress, and then we can leave quickly and quietly" Damn and I really wanted him to come up with something stupid, so that I could tease him and stuff. And there is no way in the world that I am going to compliment him on having a good idea! No way in the world, I have to much pride to do that!

"Good idea Enrique" Who am I kidding? I have no pride! Enrique called one of the waitresses over.

"Can we pay for our meals now?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No sorry…. Ma'am, you have to pay at the front before you leave" She answered smiling sweetly. I can tell that she thinks that we aren't girls but doesn't want to say anything, just in case we aren't. Enrique slipped her a few hundred and asked her to handle the bill and keep the change, which, she did promptly.

"Ok Oliver, here is our chance." He was about to stand, but stopped to say something. "Just don't make a scene. OK!" Now that is not nice. I feel insulted that he has to say that. What the hell does he think I'm going to do? I glare at him. He takes it as an 'ok'. We both stand casually, but just as I take my first step I trip. Darn, I forgot about my broken heal. What's worse is I tripped and consequently fell into one of the waitresses bearing food. I took her down with me, all the food on her tray spilling on me and the surrounding tables, including my parents. Could this get any worse? AND I'M COVERED IN…. ::licks lips::……Mmmmm Chocolate.

The waitress I had tripped was apologising profusely, and trying to clean up the mess. Meanwhile everyone in the restraint was staring at me in shock. All except for one person. Enrique. He had a look of disappointment in his eyes, one that made my stomach turn. How is it that he knew that I was going to screw up even before I stood? Am I that predictable, and clumsy? I hope Enrique's not to mad at me, although knowing my luck……. I am sooooo dead!

Did you like it? I hope that you did! OK in the next chapter there is going to be a massive surprise! Nobody will see it coming! Be ready for the biggest shock in Eyeliner and Mascara history!!!!

Please Review and give me your thoughts and opinions.

Luv Cass

BOE4eva


	3. Shortie vs Curly

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, but with the right persuasion I know ill get what I want. ::giggles:: OK! Have you readied yourselves for the HUGEST shock in Eyeliner and Mascara history? I know I have. This chapter may be shorter than my other previous chapters, BUT it's got the dirt to compensate. Ok please enjoy!! This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! "Shortie vs. Curly" 

It feels so good to be home! I can have a shower and get all this chocolate out of my hair and take these bloody broken shoes off. I was just about to head off to the shower when Enrique stops me.

"I told you to do one thing!" He almost sounded as though he was talking to himself. "One thing Oliver! Don't make a scene Oliver! Just DON'T make a scene!" I looked at him sadly, sucking on the end of a strand of hair, to get what ever chocolate was left on it. His voice lifted. " And what do you go and do?" Is that a question? I can't tell….. "Make a fucking scene!" He didn't need to use the 'F' word in that sentence, it makes him sound like he's angry at me. When in reality I should be angry at him! HE was going to leave me to rot in that Restaurant! If there was a window in that toilet, I bet he would have escaped. "One thing…One thing, Oliver" He mumbled collapsing on the sofa. He says this as though I did it on purpose. Who does he think I am? One of those people who…. Make scenes on purpose? Jeeze, that could have come out better. Oh well!

"I don't think that it's the time for this Enrique!" I said trying to leave.

"I think it is! I think this is a perfect time!" He's pushing it! I REALLY want a shower! He knows how grumpy I get when I'm dirty. He stood up and advanced toward me.

"OK Enrique, if you wanna talk, then lets talk!" He nodded. "For one, I think I should be angry at you and not the other way around! You were willing to dump me there, so you could make a run for it!" My voice went kinda squeaky towards the end there. How embarrassing! No time for that though! I'm supposed to be angry!

"I wouldn't have just left you there, Oliver! You don't understand!" He said defensively. That is pathetic! He should be ashamed! Appealing to my lack of knowledge and understanding!

"I think I understand just perfectly!" I said glaring. "You're a selfish brat who's just in it for himself!" I yelled. His mouth gaped, he looks angry, very angry, even angrier than the time that they cancelled days o our lives for an international foods special.

"Well you're a clumsy twit!" ::gasps:: DID HE JUST CALL ME A TWIT???? I mean I know I'm clumsy, but I am NO twit! I pointed a ready finger at him waiting for my brilliant come back to leave my mouth.

"Well you….. you…. Have bad breath in the morning!" What the hell kind of comeback was that? Way to make myself look like a complete doofus! Enrique took a step forward.

"You always have to clean everything!" And that's a bad thing?

"Because you always leave everything dirty!" I pointed out the obvious and made it should like a huge insult.

"Well you have an annoying obsession with fig leaves!" I do not! I can't help it if all of the paintings that I have are rude and I have to cover up the private bits.

"YOUR HAIR'S TO CURLEY!" Before I thought about what I said the words had already left my mouth, and I regretted them that very second. Enrique's eyes narrowed, and were fixed on me, like he were a wild animal. I can tell he's got a good one.

"Well…" He put in a dramatic pause. "Your to short" ::gasps:: Pardon me? Did he just insult my height? Did I just here correctly? He knows I'm sensitive about that. He noticed I was hurt and rubbed his head. "You know what Oliver…" O, O, O he's going to apologise!! "This isn't working, I think we should break up" He stood there momentarily to study my shock before leaving the room.

Wait a sec….. did Enrique just break up with me? Someone just broke up with ME? This can't be happening! Of course it can't, ::sighs:: I must be dreaming! That's right dreaming. And NOW I'm going to wake up! ::bites tongue really hard:: ………eee…. Either this is no normal dream, or Enrique really just broke up with me. NOBODY, and I repeat nobody breaks up with Oliver Polanski, THE Oliver Pokanski! YOU JUST DON'T! Wait a sec….. I don't care! I may not have much pride, but what I do have does not allow me to show Enrique that I want him back! INSTEAD, I'll play hard to get, and make him beg for me to take him back! OOO This is going to be fun. ::mind wells with the possibilities::

This all still seems so surreal…. Am I sure I'm not dreaming ::bites tongue:: …..eee….. Yep, yep, definitely not dreaming. What ever happened to learning from my mistakes?

I sat weakly on the couch Enrique had left unoccupied, and stared into the roaring fire.

This is it. Enrique broke up with me. I'm all alone.

TBC…………

I hope you liked it, and PLEASE don't flame me!!! ::gets down on one knee:: PWEEEEEZZZ

NEWHO please review is you have comment and/or ideas!!!

Thanks for reading!!!! Cya in the next chapter!!

Love Cass

BOE4eva


	4. Alone and Unloved

DISSCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade or nething else mentioned in this fic. 

Ok, yes in my bio I happened to mention that I quit writing fanfics because my computer got a virus and I thought that I had lost everything. WELL turns out that it is OK!!! Yes every body cheer! OK so I got to work and finished this chapter, for you guys!! Cause your all sooooo lovely!!

SO enjoy!!!

"Alone and unloved" 

::sobs:: This isn't happening! I shove another chocolate in my mouth. Then another few dozen. Relationships are supposed to last forever! I pull my quilt around my eyes, as I lay in bed. What ever happened to the love? I throw a nut filled chocolate at the T.V. Shaun and Vell cant break up!!! ::bursts into tears::

I know what your thinking. You think that I'm wallowing in my own self pity. That I'm morning the loss of my relationship with Enrique!! Well your wrong! I'm morning their loss!

And ya know what? I couldn't care less that Enrique doesn't love me! In fact I couldn't…. be…::sobs:: ….h..h..happier ::wails::. What kind of boyfriend is willing to dump you in an humiliating situation, when he makes a clean escape? ……… Who am I kidding? I need people who can feel my pain, who know exactly what I've been through, and can help me out. ::grins:: I think it's time for a girls night in.

Sometimes I even surprise myself with my brilliance. You see, by doing this, I'll get what I want and shit Enrique up the wall in the process. Still don't know what I mean? Ok, who are the only people who have been through with Enrique what I'm going through right now? His ex girlfriends. And don't think that just because Enrique broke up with them that hey wont want to come and spend the night… cause they will, they all loved me! I'm a girls guy…. aka…. Gay to the core…. But in a good way. I don't think that any of that came out right. OOOOO….. this is going to be soooo fun. I can hire movies, finally I'll have some people with the same taste as me, oh, and we can do each others hair, and nails…… Oh my gosh, I'm gonna need to bye soooo much chocolate. And popcorn. I have so much preparation to do. Like choosing the guests, how many I'm going to have, what movies we'll be watching. This is like, sooooo exciting!

Great! Last one! Ticking off the last name on my guest list I grin to myself. Only a small gathering, but just the right amount for what I have planned. Now to organise food, for once I wont be cooking any gourmet foods, for this a time for poorly made, cheaply packaged store bought foods. That wasn't as hard to say as I had first expected.

"Oliver…" Came a husky voice from the dinning room door. It was Johnny. I turned my attention to the extravagant Scott. "What's with Enrique? He's saying that you guys are no longer an 'item'" This is where I get to tell Johnny my version of events, of which I am completely sure Enrique told complete lies about to make him look better.

"…………. And so then I told him to 'hit the road!'. If he was willing to walk out on me then he aint worth my time!" I can't believe I just said… 'aint'. Johnny stared at me blankly.

"errr.. Oliver, Enrique already told me what happened, and I think I believe him… 'cause his story was actually plausible." I look at him my expression hurt.

"And why is my version of events sooo un-plausible?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"Well, for one thing, the bit where you suddenly developed heat vision and took over the world didn't really fit" Note to self: Johnny knows too much! "And I got an inkling that you were not the one do the heart breaking. I think he broke up with you" Yes it may be true. But what the hell would make him jump to that conclusion? AND why am I not insulted by it?

"Well thank you for your two cents _Johnny_ BUT I have important business to attend to. And your nothing to do with it! So I must be off, Cheery 'o'!" I can't believe that I just said cheery 'o', I forgot to add the ::puts on stupid fake English accent:: 'pip pip'. I don't know what the crap it means, but I think that I saw it on some TV show or movie or something because it just springs to my mind.

DONE! All guests have been called and approved! Now all I have to do is wait until tomorrow when they arrive over. ::giggles:: Oh, Enrique's going to have a fit!! Now what can I do until then? I have know one to talk to or play monopoly with! Enrique's a bitch! Johnny's annoying cause he hates the fact that I always win, and Robert's a snob! None of them deserve my time. I'll just fine someone more interesting to talk to. I KNOW!!! I'll just find something else to do, I know!! I can start cleaning everything. ::counts on fingers:: I've got to call Pierre so he can call….errr that other girl who errr comes in and sweeps and mops the floor, and that other one who dusts my living room and bed room, and then that guy who cleans my pool, and the gardener for the front of the house, and the other one for the back of the house, my tennis cort maintenance guy, my personal shopper to buy all my junk food, and then he can call the caterer, then I have to call my personal assistant to tell her to buy some movies…. And errr, I ran out of fingers.

OK now to get to get my job over with.

::5 minutes and 2 phone calls later::

THERE WE ARE!!! Now my slaves…errr I mean employees to do the rest. Now finally. I think that I'll just take a stroll and randomly straiten photos and paintings, and make sure all my cd's are still in order. SO, OFF I GO!! ::dramatically points finger to the sky, super hero style::

A…B….D….errrr I mean C…..D…..

::A few hours later::

W…………X…………Y…………..Z. THERE! The Cd's are now re-alphabetized. Your probably thinking, why am I doing this? Well it's not just wasting time, because I've ran out of things to do, and need more to finish the chapter. Ok, so I lied, that's exactly why I did it. So just to be nice I do something a bit more interesting to finish off this chapter. I'll ::pauses dramatically:: straiten the artworks down my hallway. You may think now, 'Oliver that's not interesting' well I'm telling you now, anything can happen, it's so unpredictable. Once, I went to straiten them, and one the artworks was a whole 17 degrees. I KNOW!! A WHOLE 17 DEGREES!!! How did it get that bad you ask? I'm thinking sabotage! And at the top of my list is, Jonathan. I would say Enrique, but he's not the type to stoop that low. So off I go.

::walks abnormally slow to get to there::

Strait. Strait. NOT STRAIT!! ::straitens:: Strait. Strait. OH MY GOD!! AH! AH! AH! AH!!! My innocent eyes!! Someone has stolen the fig leaves I put on all the rude ones. ::covers eyes and runs away:: …….::runs into a wall:: Ok, I fully think that I should leave and just let you guys get on with your lives. I've really run out of things to do, except investigate and find out who stole my fig leaves. But you don't need to be here for that. I'll just tell you my progress in the next chapter. ::rubs head:: But first I have to get some ice for this, other wise I will be a very unattractive shade of purple.

I hope that you liked it, and please review! I love getting your comments. They mean so much to me! Soooo I have to go and write some more!!!

Luv Cass

BOE4eva


	5. Moubiie The offspring of a large mobile ...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade… or anything else mentioned in this chapter.

Yes I know, it's been a long time. And I totally apologise for that. We've had major computer problems. We had a virus…..no….. many viruses. But thankfully everything's ok. NEWHO…. The next chapter of Reapplied, is finished.

I hope you all enjoy this….. love you all!

**"Moubiie – The offspring of alarge mobile phone"**

"No your not!"

"Yes I am, I really am! I should go on a diet!"

"No WAY! Your like skinny as! That's the last thing you should do" I remarked in her defence. Honestly it wouldn't kill her to maybe lose the odd pound, but it's really not the time nor the place to be telling her that.

"Thanks, Oliver"

"Don't thank me Alice, it's just the truth" I said as sincerely as I could. All the other girls nodded. Everyone is gathered in my room, most of the girls with facial masks on, and others with towels rapping their hair. At this very moment Julie is doing my nails, this is heaven.

"So Oliver" Julie started after a short silence. "how are you and Enrique going?" No, no they don't know.

"Well" I said sadly. They all started in anticipation. "We broke up" In a split second they were all surrounding me, all trying to hug me at once. I can't stand it any more. I sob, ok that's a lie, I cry a little. :looks around nervously: FINE I balled like a freaken baby!

:15 minutes and 20 boxes of tissues later:

"He's a terrible dancer. He moves like a retarded penguin" Laura said with a slight smirk. But he was my retarded penguin.

"Have you seen him eat! Oh my god! Talk about ewww" Becc added. I thought it was kinda cute.

"And he chews his nails! They are disgusting!" Julie said pouring everyone drinks. I completely agree. Blyck.. O, O, I have one!

"And he has curly hair!" I informed. They all nodded, but looked kinda confused.

"I s'pose that's…. true" Alice agreed slowly. "But that's not really much of an insult."

"You obviously don't know how difficult wispy curls like his are to manage" I stated. They just don't get it. Enrique just isn't blesses with perfect hair like I am.

"Well, yeah…. But how about saying something about him that really got on your nerves or was just gross?" This should be easy. There were heaps of things that annoyed me about Enrique, weren't there. :thinks:…. I totally can't tell _him_ that I had to think this hard. Talk about head inflate-ation. Ok, that soooo isn't a word. Maybe its inflation…..pft. Back to the matter at hand. What about Enrique annoys the shit out of me? Oh, I remember a time that he bought me a lime green hat, but he should know that I can't wear anything green with my colour hair, it just isn't……right. But I spose, he must have been thoughtful enough to buy it in the first place. Ok so that wasn't a good example. I know! He picks his nose….. well he doesn't really. But maybe I can pretend, just to have something to complain about?

They're all staring at me. I wonder how long it's been since she asked the question? Just think of something…anything.

"He's……gay….." :sarcasticly: Nice answer Oliver! Yep, I'm sure that would have really insulted him! Maaaan, I suck!

"But, Oliver…….your gay too." Alice informed. Way to point out the obvious Einstein, well I guess I did to.

"But he doesn't act it! He still tries to be strait." :thinks: errrrr "Like….he :points dramatically: flirts with restraint waitresses" All the girls gasped and nodded. "He's also, inconsiderate, controlling, untidy, arrogant and schizophrenic!" All the girls looked at me, shock written on their faces. Alice was the first to open her mouth to speeck.

"Are you sure he's gay! He sure sounds like a strait guy to me!" She argued.

"Well yes he has all the attributes of a strait guy, but…… why in hell would you _pretend _to be gay?" I ask spectacularly. No self respecting strait male would do that….. Would they? But then again, he's the twisted master mind here, not me. Wait, I give him way too much credit.

All the girls shrug, confusion on their faces. Well that's not very convincing.

"Listen, I think that we should watch a movie, or play a game or something" Julie suggested timidly. "Just to, you know, get our mind off things." I smile. Nothing like a good game of scrabble to keep you occupied. Yes, I AM the undefeated reigning champion. They stand no chance.

:20 minutes later:

R…U…I…I…M…B….E. What the hell kind of word can I make with that? It's my turn and I glance at an unsuspecting O on the board. A HA! I place all my letters, bar the R on thr field and read out my word.

"Moubiie!" I say triumphantly. Alice raises a quizzical eyebrow. "It means, 'The offspring of a large mobile phone" No, there is such word, but these girls believe anything I say. And because of my apparent 'lack' of dictionary in my house, nobody can look it up.

She shrugs and we continue.

:Another 10 minutes in to the game:

A few 'ducks' and 'swim' and other such words have also been placed down by the others, and its back to me again. Although my letters aren't exactly throwing off possibilities at me. CURSED I's! They just keep popping up into my hand, I'm plagued with them. Looks like I'm going to have to resort to 'bending the rules' once more.

R….I….I….C…..X….W…..O. My eyes spot another R on the field with a large downward space. OOO My target awaits me. I position all my letters down below the R, besides the one I hold, in the same orders as they appeared in my block.

"Riicxwo" I pronounce proudly. Pronounced Ryou. Again they look at me as though I have a deformed arm growing out of my head. "The C, X and W are silent. It means a large group of Spanish people." They all nod in agreement. Stupid blonds. But no, they are not blond. All bar one are brunets, the other being a red head. Enrique wasn't partial to blonds, I don't think that he was the biggest fan of his own hiar to date a blond. He also believed the stereotype of them being stupid, although why that would bother him. Then he could have finally had a conversation with someone of equal intelligence to him. Yes, harsh but true, very true.

The game continued for about an hour. Finally running out of tiles and with me well and truly in the lead. Yes, another one to add to my winning streak. Not that I cheated. I just slightly bent the rules. Only slightly. My rules are better anyway!

We gathered ourselves in my home theatre to watch one of the movies I bought. Playing one of them quietly in the background while we talked. The conversation lingering on my and Enrique's split.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Julie asked laying forward on her elbows.

"No, I haven't been able to. He's been ignoring me. It's like I'm not even there any more!" I complain. Becc sat up. "Why don't you get his attention" She paused. ""Do something drastic!" Smiling she stood.

"What do you mean drastic?" I asked, my fear evident in my voice.

"_I mean…_change your style, your behaviour. You know…."

"If it will get Enrique's attention, I'll do it" Shit did that sound desperate and needy or what? I think that just takes over me when I'm around girls… I just turn into one.

She grinned evily. "I guarantee it……..How do you feel about black?"

Black…..

I'd love to hear all your opinions on this fic soooo far. I LOVE to get reviews and know your thoughts, sooooo please review.

See you all in the next chapter!

Luv Cass

BOE4eva


	6. Gothica

YAY! New chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Not much to say…….enjoy

"Gothica" 

"Death? That's all I say?" I ask bluntly. Alice shrugged.

"I think that's all goth's say? I don't know" I raise an eyebrow.

"So I just stand in a corner wearing all black, with my head down saying death" I say frankly.

"And you have to listen to heavy metal, and hard rock" she replied to my sceptical expression.

I look confused. "What's that?"

"Genres of music" I don't think so! I know my music!

"Never heard of it" I inform them.

"It's like all these people yelling and screaming really loud with electric guitar and drums in the background, n stuff like that" How…… loud.

"And the songs are like about being depressed, suicide, killing and dieing" Sound's scary.

"It doesn't sound very pleasant."

"It's not supposed to be, it's a style for dysfunctional teenagers" Teenagers these days. :sighs:

"Oh, ok"

"Are you going to be able to pull this off Oliver?" Julie asked, raising her head above the huge bowl of popcorn…. I didn't even know bowls came in that size.

"Will it get his attention?" I ask anxiously scratching my chin.

"….yes, yes it will. He won't know what hit him" Hit him? A baseball bat?

"Then, yes I will!" I answer with fake conviction. But why am I hitting him with a baseball bat?

Ok…. I've got the black clothes, the pale make up, the bad music, the scary dialog and the baseball bat. Ooooo here he comes. :runs inelegantly to stand in a dark corner:

Enrique sits at the kitchen table, not having noticing me, and begins eating a tomato sauce sandwich. Ewwwwwww. To get his attention a fumble with the chains on my pants, he glances over briefly, and then back to the sandwich, and then back to me again. His mouth gaping sandwich at his lips.

"Oliver….." He breathed. I didn't move from my spot, just lifted my head so he could see my glare.

"Death…" I say harshly. He squints at me, studying my new 'look'.

"What's going on Oliver?" He asked placing down his sandwich.

"….death…." I repeat dully. His eyes brightened abruptly.

"Oh I get it, this is some ploy to get my attention" He rolls his eyes. "Oliver it's not going to work. Just move on" My mouth gapes and my eyes are frozen wide. Finally I speak.

"So that's it? Like that, your just going to throw away what we had?" I almost yell. He looks thoughtful, so I continue. " What? Was I just some good lay to you? So I meant nothing!" He looked hurt.

"No of course not….." He defends. I relax slightly. "You weren't really that good" I glare. That was not nice, not nice at all. And you know what, he even has the balls to grin, grin his annoying little 'I thin I'm so much better cause I have stupid blond hair' grin. You know the one I'm talking about.

With merely a moments hesitation I leave the room. Not even glancing back to see if he cares.

I'm a bit more relaxed now. Not quite so angry. Pacing my art hallway always seems to relax me. Turning for my 57 lap of the corridor I spot another being at the end of it. Enrique. We stand and stare. Like two opponents in a western duel. Both willing the other to make to the first move. He glances at the portrait to his right. He wouldn't. He lifts his hand to the corner. I glare, all my anger flowing through eyes. With a steady finger he pushes the painting off centre. I feel all the blood in my body rushing to my stomach. Suddenly I feel faint. He keeps pushing. Oh my god! He surpassed the 17 degree mark. It was him! Salvatore! He stops. Grins. And strides away. Barstard!

This. Is. WAR!

Sorry, so short. Ill make the next chappie longer. Cya then!

BOE


	7. Bring it!

HEY! 'sup? Wow, I'm soooooo sorry that it's taken me like, forever to update. I've just been having a few family issues, followed by a few mental blanks. NEWHO! Chapter 7 is finally up, and I promise that the next one will be up soon! 

NOTE: I have one thing to say about the last chapter 'gothica', I got a review saying that they were insulted that I said that the only thing goth's say is death. Well, I only put that in, because I think that they can be very steryotyped, especially by snobby rich people, ie. Oliver. Newho, don't be trounbled, for I am also goth and know that, tha6t definitely isn't 'all' they say. NEWHO! Enjoy …….

"Bring it" 

Hmmm….I contemplate my first move. Spinning my spoon in my bowl of custard. It will actually be my second move, considering the whole banana peels all over the floors didn't work, cause Piere cleaned it all up before Enrique had a chance to slip on one and break his neck on them. So my next idea has to be fool proof. Hmmmm…..

I felt a presence next to me. I glance sideways to see Enrique staring intently at my bowl of custard.

"Flem" He says bizarrely composed.

"What?" I ask, dumfounded. Sheilding my custard with my arm protectively.

"Flem" He repeats. Is there some kind of jiberish convention in town that I haven't been informed about?

"What's Flem?" I ask. He smiles faintly.

"It kinda looks like custard, but it's a mucus that comes from your mouth" Ewwww…Suddenly I have lost my appetite. I push my bowl away from me and turn from it in disgust. Enrique cheers and grabs it without hesitation.

"Score one for Enrique. Zero for Oliver!" He yells triumphantly. I smile.

"More like one for Enrique, TEN for Oliver" I sneer evilly.

"When did you get ten points?" He asked, a small amount of fear evident in his quivering voice.

"You'll see" He stands, Custard in hand, and leaves the room. I don't really have anything planned, I just want to make him paranoid. This way he's constantly going to be thinking about what I could have done, and there for :points finger: I win.

Now, I need to put my mind back to the matters of, payback. And because I am such a gentle, loving and caring person. My mind just can't think up anything that will do the deed. So I must seak help. I need the roughest, cruellest and meanest person I know…… Jonathan Macgregor.

I haven't really talked to Johnny too much since the whole 'restaurant' incident. Because he always wants to point out that it's all my fault. And that we can't really spend any time together outside this house, cause there are some pretty nasty rumours going around, after all those pictures were released to the press of us in dresses. :sighs: …the memories….I mean bad times, bad times.

"The real question, Oliver is do you want to get back together with Enrique? Or do you simply want to get back at him now?" Johnny asked. After the 17 degree incident…. It's over!

"Payback, simply payback!"

"Look, Oliver, I don't know how I can help you" Johnny said frankly. "You're a hopeless case. Your too much of a pansy….and lets just say Enrique isn't exactly all there upstairs, if ya know what I mean"

"Hey I resent that!" I argue placing my freshly manicured hands on my hips in protest, no comment. "Enrique did say something smart once when we were in bedddd……errr…..the lounge having se….playing monopoly..yes that sounds plausible" Johnny squeezes his eyes shut and started banging his head on a near by wall.

"Ahhh… PG13…PG13…." He yelled. I pulled back on his shoulder.

"Johnny, you'll give yourself a concussion" I say. He blinks a few times.

"Too late" He confesses, a little dazed.

"Don't worry about it, I have had 2 concussions …..or was it 7? But that doesn't matter, cause I'm fine now" I confirm, coincidently slipping on a stray nail filer and falling face first into the coffee table and knocking the vase of red roses on to the floor with a wet thud. Well I'm sure that looked very graceful.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Oliver I can only help you….." Johnny thought, as I picked myself up. "If you have no intention, none, of getting back together with him! I can't have anything holding you back!"

"I no longer have any feelings for that…..that….errr….emu…I mean…." I believe I royaly fucked up that sentence! I couldn't quite think of an insulting name for him that wasn't rude or abnormal. :sarcastically: But I must say emu is a perfect fit! What the hell made me think of emu? Johnny simply shrugged, like it was normal for something like that to come out of my mouth.

"Ok then. I'll help. But Beware. If you still like him, it will hurt you more than it hurts him!" He said with a severity that made me shudder.

Don't worry. It's over.

Johnny's thinking. He's still thinking. I don't think he has any idea of what to do to Enrique! So what can I do in the mean time? At the rate Johnny's brain works, I could have quite a while. :thinks: I need something that will thoroughly absorb me for the next few hours, it has to be entertaining, and make me feel better at the same time……:thinks harder: ……I KNOW! I'll write a list of why I'm better than Enrique! And it will be a long one. :pulls out a conveniently placed piece of paper and a pen:

:2 hours later:

Ok…. I'm going 'ok'…. I've got 3 reasons.

His hair is curly. He has blond hair. I'm better than he is! 

Ok, so it's not the greatest list in the world, but I know that it will really get to him, for 3 reasons.

He hates his wispy curls. He doesn't like blond's stereotypes. And that I can sum everything up in 5 simple words. 

Ok, so Enrique's really touchy about his hair, he doesn't like it, and when people knock it, it really angers him. Simply because he thinks that because he's rich, everyone else should bow down to him, NOT mock him.

Damn, now that I look at my list, and don't deny the somewhat obvious, I realise that my futile attempts to make myself feel better have only succeeded in proving that, Enrique, is better than me. I could only think of 3 things that I better him at, and only 2 of them are really true. The truth is, he is simply better then me at many things.

For example, I have to be the worst ball-throwing-person in the universe. When I throw over-arm, it ends up in the grass at my feat and that makes me look like a bloody pansy, and when I try to throw under-arm it ends up going straight over my head, in the opposite direction.

I'd like to see him cook my signature Florentine omelettes……. Hey….wait a moment. That's something I'm better than him at. COOKING! Now, to add it to the list. :writes down:

Well that makes me feel a little bit better. :pauses: oo I think I'm on a role! He's messy, stinky and ugly! Ok so maybe he's not ugly, but I sure am better looking! And yes, he is stinky, what can I say, boys will be boys.

Ok, enough of wallowing in my own self-pitty, I have other people to make miserable! Ie. Enrique.

Sorry, I know it's extremely short, esspecialy because I've had so much time to write it. But, I really have know idea what's going to happen next, I mean I know everything else that going to happen up until the end….. just not this next bit… gay ha! Oh well, life's a bitch, but we all deal.

Cya in the next chappie!

Thankyou to the reviewers!

Please keep it up!

Cass


	8. Sucks to be you!

I'm sooooooo sorry that it took my so long to update this. I had so much trouble thinking of a blackmail for this chapter. I hope you like what I decided on? 

NEWHO…. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**"Sucks to be you"**

There he is, sitting there, eating his flemmy custard thinking he's soooo great! Well I'll show him! I've got Johnny to help me out, he'll be sorry that he EVER broke up with me::dramatic distant stare:

"What is wrong with you Oliver?" That, that…. That curly-blond-haired-person asked. I'm pretty sure I could have thought of a better insult than that.

"What do you mean? I'm doing nothing!" I ask.

"Well you've been staring at me for the past 10 minutes. It's creeping me out" He said conceitedly.

"You!" I say. "YOU, everything revolves around you, does it Enrique? You're the centre of the UNIVERSE are you? Cause that's pretty big, you can't even find the centre of your room, let alone the whole universe! AND for your _information_ _Enrique, _I WAS staring at the….. the….." shit, I should have thought of something to say here, before now…..errrr…..:thinks: "..the jacket your wearing! Hideous! Looks like cats vomit! Especially with those jeans!" fewf :wipes forehead: lucky to get out of that one!

"This is the top you bought me for my birthday last year" He said with a bit of hurt and mocking in his tone. Ok, so maybe I didn't get out of it quite as smoothly as I'd hoped!

"I must have been drunk!" I say mordantly before I even thought about it. Wow, good answer. I'm happy I didn't think about it, I probably would have fucked it up!

He raises an eyebrow in response. "Riiiiiiiight……." This isn't going anywhere! I'm supposed to be hurting Enrique, not giving him more chances to think I'm a total spaz!

"Well, _Enrique _………….. I'm better than you! That's right! Better! Way better!" Well there you go, he has the confirmation, I am a total spaz! He gives me his 'as if' look. So, what do I do? I do the only thing I could think to do. Tip is flemmy custard on his head. As the custard mixes with his hair, his hands reach, in shock, to brace his head.

"WHAT THE HELL, OLIVER? That was sooo lame!" He shouts taking his bowl hat off his head.

"Yes it was lame….. But effective. Very effective" I grin. Sometimes the simplest things are the most successful. I can smell his frustration from here, or is that the custard. It's irrelevant. I know he's frustrated. He wants to hurt me, really hurt me. But he doesn't, he leaves the room in a huff, most likely toward the bathroom.

He's so irritated that he fell for my cheep ploy. I love it! I don't think I'm gonna need Johnny if getting Enrique is going to be this easy!

Enrique's now clean, lemony fresh. Now I have more thinking an plotting to do, for my next 'prank-thingy'. Where better than in my room to start!

:gasps: What's this? There's an envolope on my bed! Inside there was a note. It's a ransom letter.

If you want your 'filthy little rag doll' back then you must inform a reporter that you have a kinky fetish for women's lingerie. 

Also in the envelope was a photo, a photo of ruffer…..blind folded and tied to a thick rope hanging above a big bowl of custard……..ewwwwww.

I can't believe it! I'd given up on you Ruffer! I thought you'd run away forever! Who would have done this too you?

Well, the last person who called you a 'filthy little rag doll' was Johnny, but why would he only do this now? After all, he is helping me with my revenge on Enrique, he may not be helping much, but he's trying. ENRIQUE! Only he knows about my fetish. And here I was thinking that you wouldn't stoop this low! I though that the sabotage of my paintings was low, but this! THIS, is just beyond words! Poor Ruffer! You were so innocent.

"Johnny! Johnny! Johnny!" I screamed….errr …… yelled, running into the kitchen where Johnny was feasting on sandwich the size of this house! I wonder if he's gonna try and fit it in his mouth? That could be interesting to watch.

"What, what, what?" He questioned, mocking my urgency. That bastard! But right now isn't the time to get catty, there are far more pressing matters at hand, like how I'm gonna rescue my poor Ruffer from the evil clutches of _Enrique_?

I slammed the photo on the counter, Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"It was Enrique all along, like, I thought it was you! But it has to be Enrique! He stole Ruffer! And he wants me, like, to do something completely obscene to get him back!" I paused to take a well deserved breath. "He's torturing him Johnny, it's …… :sob: aweful!"

"Oliver, calm down…. It's just a toy……"

"WHAT! Ruffer isn't a toy! ………well he is, but he's not just a toy……..actually he is just a toy….. but he means a lot to me!" He he he, when you listen to that sentence really hard, it sounded kinda kinky. Toy…. Get it? Argh…. no time for that!

"Yeah, yeah, ok. So what are you gonna do bout it?" He asked. I glared at the wall.

"I'm gonna find 'im. Thwamp 'im. Strangle 'im. Gag 'im, and then……. Cover him in honey and leave him outside for the ants to eat him………… so…where is he?" I asked glancing sharply around the room.

"Well there's a funny story behind that….. He was telling me how he thought he was hot. So I decided I'd take it literally…… So I locked him in a fridge" He stated emotionlessly.

"Seriously?" I grinned. Been there, done that.

"No, not seriously Oliver. That would probably kill him." It would? It never killed him before! "As would, what you want to do to him. And it may surprise you that murder, if punishable by law" He mocked.

"I could make it look like suicide" I said evilly rubbing my hands together.

"Oh that's right, people beat themselves up and then cover themselves in honey to be eaten alive when they want to commit suicide all the time!" He rolled his eyes. Pft, he says it like it never happens! And I know for a fact that it does! To my distant cousin Freddy actually, you know the one that went to jail for 3 accounts of murder? WELL, when he got out of jail, he found out his wife had been cheating on him with his best friend, he got so sad. And then the next day, they found that both his wife and best friend were found beaten up and covered in honey and on an ants nest to be eaten alive. And Freddy told me, that's right, he told me that it must have been suicide! He would never do that to his loving wife and bestest best friend. It was just a huge coincidence that he killed those other three people by beating them up and covering them in honey and leaving them on an ants nest to be eaten alive. I can't believe they put him back in jail for that! It was suicide, it's soooo obvious! Oh well, look on the bright side I guess, he'll be getting out of jail when he serves the rest of his double life sentence! He said that he thinks it'll get knocked back to one life sentence for good behaviour! So he'll be out soon! I just no it!

I was about to reply when a certain evil person entered the room. Enrique. I glare. My best glare. His exit is fast, however, he didn't even notice my glare. He didn't even notice me! What a waste of a perfectly good glare. Better save the rest of that one for later, when I can get him cornered. OOOO then I'll bring out the whole can of glares, I know what your thinking, and it's true, I'm ruthless.

"Enrique!" I yelled storming in the direction on the escaping blond. I put on my best 'I'm very VERY angry' face, as he turned around. Although he doesn't show it on the outside, I can smell his fear, he fears my 'angry' face. I told you, I ruthless!

"What's the big idea?" I demand, he raises an eyebrow like he has no idea what I'm talking about. Crafty little pineapple! "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I insist, replying to his expression. "You stole Ruffer, tortured him, and now your holding him for ransom! Your evil! Pure EVIL! What did Ruffer EVER do to you?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Do you _really_ think that I would do that? That more of a Johnny think to do!" He stated. I shook my head.

"No way! He's on my side! He's helping me destroy yo…..er…. helping me ….paint the lawn…shit" stupid, stupid head!

"That would be the perfect opportunity for him to get at you, while you think that he's on your side cause your _painting the lawn _together." Enrique casually rolled his eyes at my lawn-painting-tendencies. "He knew you'd blame me" A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"But what if you want me to think that. See, you knew that I would blame you inicialy, but you also knew that if you came up with that speak that it would sound more convincing that Johnny is the toynapper, but you see I've caught you in your little scam you cough it up! Where's Ruffer!" I pointed at him with my index finger, shaking it accusingly. He took in a deep breath.

"Have you taken your pills today?" He asked. My finger slowed to no movement.

"That's irrelevant!" I glared.

"Your being irrational"

"Irrational, my arse. I've stayed very cool and composed!" I say with a relaxed smile. Enrique took two steps closer to the telephone. NO!

"Oliver, I'm going to call him, and your going to go back there and talk this out. I can't have you thinking like this…..your crazy!" I snort, I'm not crazy! He's just an arse! He picked up the phone and dialled the number. All in could do was watch, I probably could have jumped him from behind and strangled him for behind, but that would be a waste of strength, one way or another Enrique's going to get me to go and see my physiatrist!

Did you like it? PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts…… I love feeling loved! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE………sighs I need a boyfriend! grumbles

NEWHO…..later days!


	9. A Second Chance

Voice over: Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade! My bad..

Wow, this has to be the fastest I've ever updated, that's how bad I am.

Enrique: I'm surprised you've updated at all!

Oliver: Enrique. Be nice!

Where did you guys come from? You've been gone for ages!

Oliver: We went on holidays.

Enrique: It's very stressful being in your head day-in day-out.

I can only imagine. Why didn't you tell me you were going away?

Enrique: We didn't want you to come with us!

I wouldn't have……yes I would have. Well any way we have a lot of catching up to do! Where did you go?

Oliver: nervously er….. your sisters.

gasps WHAT!…. looks at audience We're going to need some privacy, you can go ahead and read the chapter. enjoy!

"A second chance"

* * *

"I don't have a problem!" I state for the about the trillionth time, I lost count after seven. All he does is stare, no emotion, nothing. He then briefly flicks through his notes.

"Your friend, mentioned vast personality changes, completely irrational behaviour, talking to yourself and an immense tendency to obsess" He crossed his legs and leaned back on his chair, as I lean forward.

"ONE. He's no friend of mine! TWO. Going a little gothic isn't what I'd call a 'vast personality change' THREE. I'm NOT irrational, he's imagining it. FOUR. I DON'T talk to myself! I talk to the voices in my head! FIVE. SO WHAT! Little things annoy me, I'm not ashamed of that!" I don't think that little speech helped one bit. At least I didn't mention Ruffer, THEN he'd think I was crazy!

"So you have voices in my head, are these voices like that of…." He pauses and once again flicks through his notes." So maybe I didn't mention it, but it looks like Enrique did.

"Look, there no reason for us to bring Ruffer into this, he did nothing to you. And now, through no fault of my own he's being held hostage by a sadist who doing god knows what to him!" I glare. I know Ruffer's a toy, but he has feelings too! He's like the ones on TV, the ones that, when you leave the room they come to life. Yup, that's Ruffer, I know he's alive, deep down.

"Ok…" He leaves forward. "He also tells me that you haven't been taking your pills" I gasp.

"I'm insulted that you think I need them, I DON'T have a problem" One trillion and one.

"I don't just give people pills randomly, I give them to people because they need them, in your case they were completely necessary" Necessary 'my arse'.

"Ok, listen, I'm going to say this one more time." I say slowly. " And then I'm going to ignore you, until you come to some sense……. I don't have a problem! I don't need pills!" He writes something on his pad. I turn away, ignoring him.

"I see this is the 'irrational' quality your friend was telling me about" I can't take this anymore!

"AGAIN. He is NOT my friend, he's my enemy. Enrique is the face of evil! EVIL! AND I'm not irrational! I just don't necessarily think before I say things" I feel like I'm just repeating myself. Pills blah, blah, blah. Friend blah, blah, blah. Irrational blah, blah, blah. This guys just full of hot air, and a lot of it has come from Enrique. When the hell did Enrique think he'd achieve by sending me here? Does he think this is going to make me 'better'? as-f:cking-if!

"Well, Oliver lets re-visit some older problems" He says professionally dodging my, you may call it an, 'outburst'. "Are you still experiencing these dreams that you claim 'come true'?" I wince in thought.

"Well, I did have this dream the other day where the world was made of butter, and then the next day, we were out of cheese!"

"so….." Well duh! Einstein! Your supposed to be smart!

"So! They're both dairy products!" I inform this imbecile. He relaxes.

"I'd like to say that you have a point, but, well, you don't" Ouch, that was harsh. I'm sick of this.

"Ok, well, so I don't have to pay you to take up any more of my time with petty insults, I'm going to leave, because I don't believe that you are being of any help to me what-so-ever! So goodbye, and no offence, but I hope I never have to see you again." TAKE THAT! I stand with a slightly cold smile, and leave the annoyed psychiatrist alone in his office. Pay the woman, I leave with the sense of a job well done.

* * *

"What the big idea, pineapple head? You think a doctor's going to make my brain 'all better'?" I ask advancing dangerously on Enrique seated on the couch, he just stares before replying.

"Well, yes, that was the 'big idea'. And don't call me pineapple-head! It's demeaning!" He says, looking back at the movie he had been watching.

"But you are a pineapple head. Your hair is like a pineapple" I inform him. Doesn't he ever look in the mirror?

"Oh yes, this coming from someone who looks like a leppracorn blew up in their hair!" A leppracorn!

"HEY! I resent that! I'm a natural green! I can't help the way I was born." I say in defence.

"Well that explains why your face still looks the way it does" :gasps: No he didn't! Am I ……:sobs: UGLY:cries:

"Enrique, I don't know what the hell is up your arse right now, but I don't like it!" Glaring one of my trademark glares, I turn away. "I don't need to take this, I don't want you to talk to me until you feel like being nice!" I start to walk, but stop when there doesn't seem to be any kind of reaction from his chair. I turn back.

"WELL? Don't you care?" I ask angrily. He shrugs.

"You told me not to talk to you unless I felt like being nice, and I didn't" I HATE HIM! I thought I thought him better! Now I don't know who's meaner, whoever killed bambi's mum or ENRIQUE! At this moment, I'm leaning toward Enrique.

I'm not going to stay here and listen to his crap! I have to save Ruffer. I have a reporter to call.

* * *

I did it. I told a reporter about my…..fetish. Soon, everyone in France will know. Front page news! I'm looking forward to that. NOT! Now to inform my Ruffer's captor. I stand from my seat at the dining room table.

"I know it's one of you three, though due to recent circumstance, I am not sure which one of you it is." I say in a loud firm voice. Enrique looks at Johnny, Johnny looks at Enrique, and Robert shakes his head.

"AND my message to who ever it is, is, I did it! Now give Ruffer back!" I leave the table in one quick movement and head back to my room, I hear the distant conversation of the table.

"Does that mean we can go?"

"Cookies my arse! He said he made cookies!"

"He told me macaroni cheese! He lied!"

How juvenile:sigh: I think it's time for a well deserved spa and then I'll just wait for my baby to be returned to me.

* * *

Heading back from my spa, to my room with a towel draped over my shoulders, I see Enrique in the hall staring at the panting of coliseum I bought on one of my visits to Italy when I was younger. It still hangs because it reminds me of the good old days when all we cared about was beyblading and being the best.

Enrique looked like he wasn't connected to this world anymore, just staring at the painting. He looks sad.

"It's nice isn't it" I say coming slowly behind him.

"Yeah, I really miss it there" He says with a light sigh, turning around to me. "Did Johnny return Ruffer to you?" He asks. He seems so sure that it was Johnny.

"I haven't checked yet, I really …." I am interrupted.

"…miss him?" Enrique offers lightly. I nod.

"Yeah" I start to turn, but stop when he continues.

"I know what it like, you know" I look back. He's still.

"What?" I ask, he breathes in heavily.

"To miss something that was really important to you" I smile sympathetically.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I tried to hide it, using anger as a cover. I didn't think I would miss it so much, until it was actually gone." I open my mouth, but he continues. "I can't take it anymore" He whispered. I look at him confused. "Oliver…. I miss, what we had together. I miss you, your clumsiness, you obsessions, your cooking and….. well, I miss a lot of things" I don't think I'm hearing this right. " I was wondering if we could give it another shot? Get back together?"

* * *

Did you like? Please REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEZE. I'm ignoring Oliver and Enrique now, because apparently my head isn't good enough!

Oliver: Cassie, don't be like this…

I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Enrique: Who are you going to talk to if not to us?

grins …TAICHI!

Tai: Hi Cass, it's been a while!

TAI! glomps Tai

Oliver: Who is that?  
Enrique: You guys had better go. We'll c you in the next chapter!

BYE! …….. I luv you tai….


	10. It Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade….and I don't own any of it's characters:cries:

Ok…. About this chapter……please don't hate me! PLEASEEEEEEE. This will be the second lath chapter! I repeat….there is only going to be one more chapter after this!

Please Enjoy this chapter!

"It hurts"

* * *

"I was wondering if we could give it another shot? Get back together?" He says trying to get my eye contact, but I look away. My stomach stirs with an unknown emotion.

"You broke up with _me, _and now _you _want to get back together?" I whisper. He nods as I look up, that feeling in my stomach is now identified as anger. I feel my brain switching to auto-pilot. "What about what I want? I'm just supposed to jump to your call am I? You've treated me like shit recently, first you dump me in a restraint, then you play petty pranks, you thought I was crazy and you insulted me constantly. I don't think that they're the grounds that you start a new relationship on, let alone re-start and old one." Enrique looks genuinely shocked, he stuttered before he found words.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through Oliver, I don't know what else to say, I really want it to work" He pleaded. I stared coldly at him.

"You didn't try to hard last time"

"So your just going to throw it away? Just like that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You threw it away Enrique, not me." I turned to leave, but stop when he calls.

"I have one more thing to say." He pauses. "I'm going to go back to Italy, live with my mum" I turn back quickly, to see him looking back at the painting.

"What? Why?" I ask promptly.

"Do I need a reason?" He responds callously, turning back toward me.

"Yeah ya do!" He just shakes his head.

"It's obvious, I think" He turns from me and starts to walk away, but stops at the door, and without turning speaks. "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" I ask quietly, my voice shaking vaguely.

"To have someone slip between your fingers?" He doesn't wait for a response, he's already left the room. I sigh heavily.

"Yeah, it does"

* * *

What do I do? I don't want Enrique to go, but I don't want to take him back just like that, yes, I still like him, a lot. But I'm not just gonna pretend that nothing happened, he dumped me for the exact same reasons that he said he wanted to take me back? What the hell kinda logic is that? Should I ask him not to go? Will that even do any good? Maybe he wants me to think like this? Maybe this is a trap? I should just leave it? He might change his mind? Maybe…………..

* * *

Picking up the newspaper, my mind briefly returns to Enrique, before coming to rest with the thought of the 'front page news', everyone is going to know, my secret. Unfolding it I notice that my story is not on the front page, nor is it on the second mage, or the third. Flipping through the paper I don't see anything on my, until I reach page 72, and down in the bottom right hand corner is a tiny column on me. Well that's kick in the pants, why is this not front-page headlines? What so special about a 10 car pile up killing 7 people? I guess I should be happy? No-one going to read it……but I'm still kind of disappointed that I only got page 72. At least it's one less thing on my mind.

And yes, Ruffer was returned to me, safe and sound. Though I wasn't as happy as I thought I'd be. All I can think about is Enrique. He's leaving. I don't know if I'll be able to get used to it. We've all live together for more than 5 years, I don't know if I'll be able to survive, just Johnny, Robert and myself. Enrique was my sanity, my rock. Not that he was ever that sane to begin with.

I think I'll go ask Johnny what to do! He'll know!

* * *

"I have absolutely no idea what you should do!" Johnny said shrugging. I gaped. That's just not good enough!

"Why don't you know?" I whined. "You have to know! What would you do?" He looks thoughtful, but only briefly.

"Well, I never would have had anything to do with him in the first place!" He flicks the TV station o some kind of insufferable wrestling show. He's no help. I'm about to leave, before Johnny decides that he should add something.

"You shouldn't need to ask anyone what to do Oliver! Just ask yourself…. Is it worth losing?" That just doesn't sound Johnny-ish. He stops taken away with the wrestling for a moment, and then continues. "Enrique's booked a flight back to italy for this evening. He seemed pretty eager to get away from here. So if your going to make a decision, it had better be soon" There's a short silence before, with his eyes fixed on the TV, Johnny shoots up from the couch, and fists the air shocking me in to almost toppling over. His mouth falls open in shock and anger.

"Nooo!…. Ref! What the HELL were you watching?" He sits back down dramatically. "F:cking Ref!" he mumbles. Ahhh…. Back to reality, now we're back to the 'real' Johnny. I walk away in silence, trying my hardest not to disturb Johnny's television show.

Disturbing thoughts enter my mind on my walk down the corridor. All these thoughts centring on Enrique. He's messed with my head! I hate this! I need somewhere to think straight, what better place, than where this whole mess started! The restaurant.

* * *

Please don't flame me. It does get better.

Like I said before, this is the second last chapter. The next chapter will be the last chapter of Eyeliner and Mascara- reaplied. It will be the end of Eyeliner and Mascara forever. I don't think I will be doing a sequel for it, a sequel to a sequel…… would be kinda weird.

So I'll see you all for the final chapter!

BOE4eva

Cassie


	11. Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade….and I don't own any of it's characters:cries: 

The final instalment of eyeliner and Mascara AND Eyeliner and Mascara – Reapplied is here! This is it, so I hope you enjoy it.

"Shattered" 

This place is just bringing back memories, from 'that' night! The night that brought out the true 'I'm going to leave you stranded in a restaurant' side of Enrique. Maybe it would have been better if there had been a window in the bathroom, that way he could have escaped and I wouldn't have embarrassed him and this whole mess wouldn't have happened. Instead, I would have broken up with him. You may now be thinking, 'Gosh, he's being a bit melodramatic!', and maybe I am? But that's beside the point, I have a right to be angry, very angry! And I am. Enrique didn't have the balls to face the problem and thought he'd take the easy way out! The open window approach. Well he was foiled!

I do find it a bit strange that there would be no windows in the bathroom, it definitely seems the type of room that would need a little 'fresh air'. Though maybe they were just too small to get out of? I gotta check this out. Though how to get into the girls toilets with out getting very 'strange' looks. I guess I could just step in there, and if there are any females in there just say….'Woops, wrong bathroom'. Easy enough.

Ok……breathing in……..breathing out……… Just do it, it's not like they'll beat the shit out of you for walking in there. Or will they? Well they do all know that I'm gay, and I don't think girls mind to much if a gay guy were to walk in 'accidentally'. Ok, I'll do it. I open the door and step in, read to say my line.

"Woooo……." Empty. Lucky me. I close the door behind me. As soon as I turned around, the first thing I noticed, well the second thing, cause the first thing was the ghastly shade of maroon of the walls. UGLY. But the next thing I noticed, was a huge, and when I say huge, I mean empire state building huge, window leading to the outdoor garden, oh, and here's something else, a door, a door leading outside to the outdoor seating. I'm guessing that anyone looking for an easy escape from ravenous monsters and/or a completely humiliating situation could use either one of these routs to, might I say, escape.

So does that mean Enrique couldn't leave me, he came back for me, not because there was a lack of window in the bathroom.

So this also means that I just shut him down for no reason, and he's leaving to go back to Italy, any moment now. Why am I explaining this in my head? What a waist of precious time! I have to get to the airport!

* * *

Ok, what gate is Enrique's flight leaving from? His flight was for 7:50. So I've got like 2 minutes to get there and stop him from catching that flight. My rushed thought is interrupted by a mind reading announcement.

"750 flight to Rome, last boarding call. Gate 11. Last call" NoWAY….. gate 11 is like a freeking mile away! Thre only thing I can think to do is…..RUN. I hate running.

Running very 'un-elegantly' to Gate 11, I have to take a quick breather out the front of gate 7. So, I'm not the most athletic person I know. I'd like to see you run, dodging the crowd! It's difficult.

Taking off again, determination to get there in the next 20 seconds

Gate 8…..

Gate 9…..

Gate 10………..

Gate 11……closed, the gate is closed. The attendants are packing up. I was too late.

I guess you could say, he slipped through my fingers.

* * *

This just has not been my day. Maybe I can call him later, and say 'I'm sorry…….blah blah blah' How original. I should have believed him; he said that he wouldn't have left me. This is just gay. Mind you, this whole situation just proves my theory, that life is just one big joke. And everyone and everything else exists for the soul purpose of pissing me off.

That's it! I'm just going to go home and sleep on it. I want this day to be over!

* * *

I unlock the front door, the house is quiet. Too quiet. It's very disturbing, because it's never quiet. Johnny or Robert or…….Enrique are always doing 'something' loud. Music, T.V, games….etc. I miss the noise. Which is ironic because I was always telling them to shut the hell up. I guess its true that you never really know what you had until it's taken away. Or in my case thrown away. This must mean that Johnny and Robert have gone out, and Enrique…..well we all know where Enrique is.

There's a light resinating from my room down the hall. :gasp: What if it's a burglar. What if they steal Ruffer! NO! They can't, he WON'T be stolen from me again. I seize a nearby vase.

Running down the corridor I almost take a very un-elegant fall, despite this making it to my room un-scathed, an pushing the slightly ajar door open, holding the vase good and high, read to strike.

"Step away from the stuffed animal!" In yell before jumping forward into the room, waving the vase around dangerously. Not dangerously because I'm endangering the other occupant of the room, but dangerously because I almost decapitate myself with it, in an attempt to look frightening.

"Oliver….." What the f:ck?

"Enrique.." I almost drop the vase, but very un-gracefully catch it before it shatters into one million pieces. I fight off the strong erg that takes over my body to scream and shout in victory of finally catching something, and keep my concentration on Enrique, who has magically appeared from his plane to take on what looks like a material form in my room. OR maybe he didn't catch the plane at all?

"Where were you?" He asks dully, standing from my bed and walking to me at the door.

"I was….at the airport" I say quietly. He puts two and two together and smiles. "Why aren't you back home?" I question as he stops in front of me.

"This is my home" He says. That was sooooooo cliché! "Besides, I thought about it, and I don't think I could spend any more time with my mother than I have to already. So I decided that I was going to stay here and force you to take me back." He pauses. " From now on, I'm going to ask you every hour, on the hour to take me back, until you get so annoyed that you say yes." I shake my head and laugh.

"So, Oliver, I'm so sorry, and I hope you can find it with in yourself to forgive me, and take me back" He asks sincerely, his face serious. I smile thoughtfully pretending to have to think about it.

"Enrique…..I'll take you back" He looks slightly shocked, but quickly gets over it.

Now overjoyed, he lifts me up into the air, my weight is like nothing as I defy gravity.

"On one condition.." I add. He puts me down.

"Anything" This time it's my turn to be serious.

"This time, your in it for the long haul." Now I smile, and add. "So don't f:ck it up this time!" Leaning he whispers.

"I think I can manage that" His breath tickles my mouth, before our lips meet. And for the first time in a long time, I feel sane, relaxed but best of all, I feel happy. The future is finally bright.

* * *

So what else can I say? I told Enrique all about going to the restaurant and my change of heart. He laughed. And told me that I should believe him more often, mind you I still don't see that happening. Everything's back to normal. I'm still Obsessive. Enrique's moved back in. Robert's still an uptight twat. Johnny's back to being an arse. Life is good. Oh and I can't forget, me and Enrique made sure Johnny got his cermupants for stilling Ruffer, but that's another story!

* * *

I know that this was shorter than Eyeliner and Mascara, but frankly, there wasn't much more I could do.

I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it. It was soo much fun. Now that it's finished it's going to be a bit weird for me, because Oliver was my way of expressing myself. Oliver was me.

I'm going to try and think of something else to write. I don't quite know what yet.

If anyone has any ideas, please give me a yell.

It would be great to get reviews on what you thought about this chapter, or the whole story in general. I'll try and reply to all reviews that I get for this chapter.

Thank you so much for everyone's support. I'm so surprised, that considering Oliver and Enrique aren't main characters, but I still had so many reviews.

So Thank you!

I dedicate this chapter, to everyone that ever reviewed, for either E&M Or Reaplied.

Thank you, and goodbye for now.

BOE4eva

Cassie


End file.
